LINLITHGOW
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: El duodécimo Doctor llega con Clara a Linlithgow donde acaba de nacer Maria Stuart y se encuentra con Elisabeth I de Inglaterra que ahora es aliada de los Daleks y solo tiene en mente una cosa. Matar a Maria y matar al Doctor.


Clara y el Doctor se encontraban en la TARDIS tomando un té y discutiendo sobre donde les llevaría la caja azul para su proximo viaje. Clara tenía una lista interminable de lugares y épocas a donde quería ir. El Doctor que acababa de regenerarse y aún estaba un poco aturdido por este cambio la escuchaba atentamente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a Australia, te apetece?

-Me encantaría. Siempre ha sido uno de los lugares que he querido visitar.

-Pues ahí vamos. ¿Prepa..

El Doctor no tuvo tiempo de hacerle la pregunta, la caja azul en la que viajaban se movió a la velocidad de la luz haciendo que varias de las cosas que se encontraban colgando en sus paredes fueran cayendo al suelo. Clara se había agarrado como pudo a una de las barandillas y el Doctor intentaba parar la nave apretando en un gran boton verde pero no lo conseguía. Se movieron asi unos cuantos minutos cuando por fin pararon.

- Voy a ver que le pasa. No es normal que le haya pasado eso.

- Bueno tiene sus rarezas pero es una buena nave.

- No sabes tu bien lo que haría sin ella. No solo me lleva por el tiempo y el espacio pero tambien me proteje y proteje a los que viajan en ella a pesar de volverse de vez en cuando, como hoy, un poco loca.

El Doctor se adentro en el lugar mas profundo de la TARDIS, en su corazon, para ver lo que le pasaba pero no encontró nada raro. Todo estaba normal. Entonces, ¿que había pasado? Se lo contó a Clara.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que al final no habrá sido nada.

-Eso espero. ¿Vamos a ver a donde nos ha llevado?

Salieron de la TARDIS. Habían aterrizado en un comedor decorado con tapices representando escenas de cacería y dos grandes chimeneas. En el fondo de la sala se encontraba sentado en un trono de madera y terciopelo carmesi un hombre de aspecto nervioso. ¿Qué hacía ahí solo, se preguntaba el Doctor? Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que una caja azul habia llegado de la nada y de ella habían salido una joven y un alienigena con aspecto humano. Ambos se acercaron discretamente escondiendose tras uno de los armarios. Entonces llegó otro hombre.

-Majestad, es una niña.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Maria. Estamos a 8 de diciembre, lleva el nombre de su madre y de una gran mujer, la Santa Virgen.

El Doctor y Clara se miraron. ¿Donde habían aterrizado y quien era esta niña María que acababa de nacer? ¿Había tal vez algo en comun entre este nacimiento y el hecho que la TARDIS hubiese venido hasta ahí?

-Volvamos a la TARDIS. Hay que averiguar quien es esta niña.

Empezaron a mirar por los buscadores de internet que funcionaban en cualquier lugar del tiempo y del espacio y encontraron por fin quien era ella y por supuesto quien era el hombre que debía ser su padre y el rey del lugar.

-¿Clara, acabamos de asistir, bueno es una forma de hablar, al nacimiento de Maria Stuart reina de Escocia y de Francia y, si mi ex lo hubiese permitido, de Inglaterra.

-¡Pobreta! Si supiera lo que le va pasar dentro de unos años.

- Dimelo a mi.

-¡Claro! Tu querida ex.

-Si. Asi que estamos en Linlithgow en Escocia. Y el hombre es Jacobo V el rey.

-¿Pero por qué nos ha llevado la TARDIS aquí y hoy? Y que raro que no hayamos ni siquiera visto a ningun enemigo tuyo.

-Tranquila, tarde o temprano apareceran. Nunca están muy lejos. Y si no son ellos, siempre habrá alguien que me quiere ver muy lejos o simplemente muerto.

- ¡Que humor!

- Se hace lo que se puede.

-EXTERMINATE

¡Aqui los tienes, a tus queridos enemigos, los daleks ! Si antes hablamos de ellos, antes vienen.

Habian daleks por todo el castillo. Iban como locos disparando a todo lo que se movía. Detrás de ellos, aparecío una mujer grande, de tez muy blanca, y cabello pelirojo.

-¿ No puede ser?

-¿El qué?

- Ella. Elizabeth. Es imposible que esté aquí ahora mismo con esta edad.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Cuanto tiempo, no?

El Doctor se quedó petrificado.

- Hola Elisabeth. Si cuanto tiempo. ¿Como puedes estar aquí si..?

- Si en esta fecha exacta estoy en Londres y solo tengo 9 años y mi padre acaba de cortarle la cabeza a mi madre. ¿Solo a mi madre o a ya unas cuantas mas de sus esposas? Lo siento, he perdido la cuenta. Enfin, Muy facil amor. Me dejaste y tuve que encontrar aliados nuevos y estas cositas son encantadoras. Hacen todo lo que yo quiero. Incluso hacer que viaje en el tiempo y llegue para matar a mi enemiga. Y por cierto tambien como ellos te quiero ver muerto. Que buena es tu nave que la programas a distancia y viene a donde yo quiero cuando yo quiero. Hoy va ser el día mas feliz de mi vida.

-Deja a la TARDIS y a Clara y matame ya. ¿A que esperas?

Te voy a matar. Pero antes tengo que matarla a ella.

-¿Quien es ella?

-Maria, la recien nacida.

-Te digo matame ya y deja Maria tranquila.

-Todo en su debido tiempo, primero tengamos una larga y tendida conversación entre dos adultos.

-Estás loca. ¿Lo sabías?

- Pues te casaste con esta loca si mal no recuerdo.

- Tremendo error. ¿Y que prentendes ahora? ¿Cambiar el curso de la historia?

- Tienes el valor de decirme eso cuando eres el primero en hacerlo.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Esto es historia y no se puede cambiar. Sabes que si haces esto va a cambiar para siempre la historia de varios países.

- Soy la reina y..

La conversación entre ambos iba subiendo de tono y cada vez iban gritando mas. No pareciera que en algun momento de la historia temporal hubiesen estado enamorados o eso se piensa.

- Ya lo sé que eres la reina.

- y como tal hago y haré lo que me plazca. Y lo primero será matar a esta niña.

-Daleks! Encontrar a esta niña y matadla.

Mientras el doctor y la reina seguian discutiendo, los daleks a grito de EXTERMINATE iban buscando por todas las salas y habitaciones del palacio a Maria de Guise y su hija Maria Stuart. En frente tenían a unos escoceses capaces de luchar por su rey y sobretodo por su futura reina. No iban a rendirse tan facilmente. Por suerte los enemigos del Doctor habían provocado tal caos y ruido que su presencia era ya sabida de todos. Maria la reina consorte de Escocia y su hija se hayaban escondidas ya en un lugar seguro...

- No puedes. Elisabeth, si me has querido alguna vez, por favor no lo hagas.

-¿Acaso tu me has querido?

- Aunque no te lo creas si.

-Mentira. Que mal mientes. Solo has querido a Rose Tyler. Pero mira, la pobrecita está perdida para siempre.

Clara no daba credito a lo que veía y oía. ¿Quien era esa Rose Tyler y que tenía que ver tanto con el doctor como con la reina?

Mientras tanto los Daleks seguian a lo suyo gritando como locos. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE! La reina se impacientaba cada minuto mas. Ya llevaban mas de una hora buscandola pero no la encontraban. Habia desaparecido.

-Encontradla y matadla. Matad a esta maldita escocesa. Maldita sea. Acaso habeis olvidado quien soy?

Entonces apareció el rey Jacobo V de Escocia que al igual que Clara, no entendia nada incluso entendía menos que ella, se dío cuenta que a quien quería esta mujer era a su hija.

-Jamas tendrás a mi hija, ¿lo entiendes? Además ya está lejos de aquí.

-Ja! Tu hija a partir de hoy me pertenece. La encontraré. Sterling no está tan lejos de aquí.

-Como sabes que está en Sterling?

- Lo sé. Vengo del futuro. Sé cada paso minuto a minuto que va dar tu hija, querido Jacobo. ¿Si quieres te cuento lo que le pasa dentro de unos años? ¿ Quieres?

-Elisabeth, vale ya- grito el Doctor. -Es una niña. Ya te ocuparas de ella mas tarde. Por favor, ten una vida y vivela. ¿Eres tan vengativa que has sido capaz de viajar en el tiempo para eso?

-¡Si! Deberías conocerme,¿no?

- Te conozco por desgracia demasiado.

- Pues cuando te casaste conmigo todo eso lo sabías. Entonces, ¿ por qué lo hiciste?

- Pensaba que tal vez cambiarías pero veo que no. Eres la misma mujer malvada y que solo ve por ella y solo por ella y es capaz de pisotear a quien se le ponga por delante para llegar a su fin. Como ya dije antes, me equivoque.

- ¿Disculpenme pero quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi castillo?- dijo el rey.

- Perdone Majestad, soy el Doctor y esta señora enfurecida es Elisabeth 1 de Inglaterra y no puedo detenerme mucho en contarselo, no busque explicaciones por favor, pero resumiendo la historia, ha viajado hasta aquí para matar a su hija y al mismo tiempo matarme a mi tambien. Asi que un consejo, escape con su esposa y su hija y vayanse de aquí.

- ¿Con todos estos seres extraños gritando y matando? ¿ Está usted loco?

- Un poco, ¿Pero quiere salvar a su hija? Pues vayasé ahora. Yo ya me ocupo de los Daleks y de mi querida esposa.

El rey Jacobo V que seguía sin entender nada, se fue rapidamente en busca de su esposa Maria de Guisa y su hija Maria recien nacida que por suerte ya iban camino de Sterling.

- Bah, dejalo que se vaya y se reuna con su querida esposa y su querida hijita. Ya conoces la historia, la pobre perderá la cabeza.

- Y tanto que conozco la historia y siento decir que no acaba tan bien para ti como piensas.

- ¿ Que quieres decir?

- Ya que puedes viajar en el tiempo averigualo, averigua que pasa despues de tu muerte.

-Dimelo tu, señor del tiempo sabelotodo pero que en realidad no sabía ni donde estaba ni cuando.

- ¿Acaso debo conocer todas las fechas y lugares a los que viajo?

- Tu eres el señor del tiempo. Yo soy una simple humana.

- Lo que tu digas. Adios Elisabeth, sigue con tus daleks. Por cierto, un consejo, ahora son tus amigos pero cuando se les cruce los cables dejaran de serlo y quiero estar aquí para verlo y cuando lo vea no sé si vendré a ayudarte. Clara, nos vamos. Entra en la TARDIS.

-Daleks, arrestadle... El doctor entró en la TARDIS, Clara ya estaba dentro, y acciono los mandos para moverla. Fuera en Linlithgow, se podía oir a unos daleks gritando EXTERMINATE y a la reina chillando como una loca.

-Doctor, me vengaré. De ti, de esta maldita escocesa , de ese maldito escoces de su padre y de esta maldita francesa de su madre. Preparaté porque la guerra ha empezado. Y con ayuda o no de los daleks, lo conseguiré. Te odio.

El Doctor ya estaba demasiado lejos para oirla.

-Siento, haberte hecho vivir eso Clara.

- No te preocupes. En el fondo ha sido divertido.

- ¿No querias ir a Australia?

-Si

-Pues alla que nos vamos.

Y la TARDIS se fue tranquilamente hasta el gran pais del hemisferio sur.


End file.
